The purpose of this study is to determine the overnight secretory rate of short children with subnormal growth velocity, delayed bone age, and normal growth hormone response to usual provocative stimulation. Children with subnormal mean and pooled growth hormone secretion respond to recombinant growth hormone similarly to classically deficient growth hormone children.